The Founder's Daughter
by Unintentional Emo Kid
Summary: Helena Ravenclaw was the ultimate betrayal to her mother. She ran from home, leaving the man who loved her, and her ailing mother behind. What is her real story and how did she come to love the man who killed her?


Rowena laid her tiny, first born daughter in the bassinet, soft breezes blowing in the open window. A summer like this England wouldn't see again for a thousand years. The torches flickered in their grates, casting strange shadows on the cool stone walls. Helena stirred slightly in her bassinet, cooing slightly. Rowena's face lit up in a smile as she watched the small child hover slightly, floating in her dreamland. 

"You're destined for great things, my little witch." Rowena's face glowed with the love she felt for her first born daughter. 

Her husband had gone off to war just two months ago. Rowena, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she somehow knew he would never come back. Helena would never get to know her father. Rowena would have to teach her alone, not that it would be much of a challenge.

Rowena left her child's room, leaving her in care of her nurse, to take a nighttime stroll. She had to clear her mind. The forest surrounding the castle was dark and cool, the days heat fading in the darkness just after sunset. She kept close to the guard towers, for even though she was one of the most powerful witches since the dawn of time, muggle weaponry could be quite dangerous. 

She followed her torch lit path to the reflecting pool. The chirping of crickets mixed with night breezes. It was a very peaceful place. The greenery ended a short distance from the last touch, and the full moon cast a silver glaze over every rock. The waterfall to the left trickled down in an almost silent cascade, and the path led directly into the center of the pool. Dropping to her knees, Rowena stared into it's depths. 

At first she gazed upon her own face, but soon she looked past the long black hair, and into the depths of the future. She saw herself surrounded by three others. Faces she vaguely recognized, as they were famous witches and wizards of this time, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were known for their work in pioneering fields of transfiguration and herbology, respectively. Slytherin was famous for something much more sinister, he was amazingly talented, Rowena had to note, but his wiping out of any family save for those related to him caused her worry. 

Rowena had, of course, already accepted their offer of joining forces and creating a school to educate the next generations. Her castle was by far the largest, and by far the most convenient. The four had decided to locate the school there, and upon their arrival within the next few days, would expand the castle beyond it's bounds. 

A rustle pulled Rowena from her thoughts and she looked up to see the fairy colony begin it's nightly lightshow. Soft rainbow hues mixed with the silver glaze cast by the moon, and Rowena sat on her small island watching the fairy dance. Soon enough, the worry of losing her husband and the anticipation of the coming trio was enough to take the beauty out of the night.

She hurried along the darkened path back to her home, the night guards keeping safe the grounds. She entered the castle, and a feeling of safety drifted over her. She checked on baby Helena, finding her still hovering a few inches above the bassinet, floating in her dreamland. 

Rowena entered her chambers, undressed and drifted to sleep, still slightly worried about her husband, and the child she knew she would have to raise on her own.

Days passed, and the trio arrived, the castle expanded, curriculums planned, and invitations mailed. Soon months turned into years, and Hogwarts school was well underway. 

Helena was growing into a very beautiful girl, she was the delight of the school, the other founders loved her, as did the students. She was witty and bright, learning faster than some of the students in the school. Her charm and beauty had also caught the attention of one man, Baron Charles Mason. A wizard baron, who lived in the next town over. She may have been young, but she would be a much sought after girl once she grew up. She was charming, beautiful, and the daughter of a general. She was well off. It was already time to consider her marriage. Rowena sighed.

_Rumors travel fast Rowena thought, watching her now eight-year-old daughter chasing butterflies around the courtyard. _

_Her husband, indeed had never returned from war. The army had even sent word, assuring Rowena of his death. She'd contemplated remarrying, but she became so caught up in her school that she hadn't had time to consider it. Not that she'd really wanted to. It broke her heart, too hear the message. She'd bear up and be strong so long as Helena needed her, but of course, the moment she married, Rowena would have no one left. _

_And that was the moment Rowena Ravenclaw's heart truly broke._


End file.
